


Blutbande

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto wird bei einem Einsatz verletzt – mit weitaus ernsteren Folgen als zunächst gedacht. Jack findet eine sehr individuelle Lösung…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blutbande

Titel: Blutbande

Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2014/Mai 2015)

Fandom: Torchwood

Episode: (späte) Staffel 2

Wörter: 4700

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Martha Jones (erwähnt)

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: ab12 , slash, Alternate Reality

 

Summe: Ianto wird bei einem Einsatz verletzt – mit weitaus ernsteren Folgen als zunächst gedacht. Jack findet eine sehr individuelle Lösung…

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

Warnung: für schamloses hurt/comfort, erfundene medizinische Fakten und (Jacks) zweifelhafte Witze… J

 

Widmung: Für NetSparrow, weil sie hurt/comfort mag und als kleines Dankeschön fürs unermüdliche Reviewschreiben.

 

 

 

„Jack! Pass auf!“ Gwen schnappte nach Luft und klammerte sich an den Haltegriff über ihrem Kopf an der Decke des Innenraums des Torchwood-Rovers. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf den unvermeidlichen Zusammenprall mit dem LKW, der auf sie zu kam. Ein scharfer Ruck, Reifenquietschen, gefolgt von wütendem Hupen. Vorsichtig öffnete Gwen die Augen wieder. Der Wagen befand sich noch in einem Stück und offenbar auch auf Kurs. Selbst über das Röhren des Motors hinweg konnte sie das Hämmern ihres Pulses hören. Sie warf ihrem Chef einen wütenden Blick zu, aber Jack schenkte ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit.

 

Leider auch nicht dem entgegenkommenden Verkehr, da er sich eben halb in seinem Sitz nach hinten drehte, um auf den Rücksitz zu sehen.

 

Ianto unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihn ein scharfer Ruck tiefer in den Sitz presste. Sobald er wieder genügend Luft zum Sprechen hatte, würde er Jack deutlich sagen, was er von seiner Fahrweise hielt. Wieder einmal. Toshs Finger fühlten sich kühl gegen seine Stirn an, als sie ihm das Haar zurückstrich. Er legte den Kopf gegen ihre Schulter. Der dumpfe Schmerz in seiner Seite flackerte einen Moment auf und er hörte Owen über Jacks Kamikazefahrstil fluchen. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich in der matten Imitation eines Lächelns. Wenn sie für diese Fahrt einen – oder vermutlich mehrere – Strafzettel kassierten, würde er jeden einzelnen davon Jack zum Abendessen servieren…

 

„Ianto?“ Jack reckte den Hals nach hinten. „Owen, wie geht es ihm?“

 

„Es wird mir gleich sehr viel schlechter gehen, wenn du nicht nach vorne siehst und einen Unfall baust.“ Ianto versuchte sich aufrecht hinzusetzen, aber sowohl Toshs Arm um seine Schultern, als Owens Hand, die eine frische Kompresse auf die Wunde in seiner Seite presste, hielten ihn zurück.

 

„Ich bin übrigens zur Abwechslung mal absolut seiner Meinung“, kam es trocken von Owen. „Nicht gedacht, dass ich das irgendwann einmal sage“, murmelte er dann. „Konzentriert dich aufs Fahren und überlass die Medizin mir, Harkness.“

 

Es kam keine Antwort von Jack, aber der Arzt begegnete seinem Blick im Rückspiegel und Owen nickte beruhigend. Iantos Verletzung war ernst, aber nicht lebensgefährlich.

 

Gwen seufzte erleichtert, als sie auf die Straße einbogen, die zur Garage des Hubs führte. Noch ein paar Kilometer mehr und sie hätte wieder mit dem Nagelbeißen angefangen.

 

 

###

 

 

Tosh ließ kaltes Wasser ins Waschbecken laufen, tauchte das Handtuch ein paar Mal darin unter und wrang es dann sorgfältig aus. Sie nahm es mit zum Bett (aus einem Nebenraum in die Mitte der MedBay gerollt, damit Ianto nicht auf dem Autopsietisch liegen musste) und tupfte damit Iantos Gesicht, Hals und Hände ab. Der junge Waliser schlief weiter. Tosh sah auf die Monitore, an die er angeschlossen war. Sie verstand genug davon, um die Werte für Puls und Sauerstoffsättigung seines Blutes zu finden – und auch, dass diese Werte nicht normal waren. Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell für jemanden, der friedlich schlief. Außerdem war sein Fieber um ein weiteres halbes Grad gestiegen. Tosh strich die Decke glatt, die den Verband bedeckte. Owen hatte die Wunde gesäubert, sie genäht und Ianto Antibiotika und Schmerzmittel verabreicht. Mehrere Infusionen ersetzten das verlorene Blut und versorgten ihn mit Flüssigkeit und einer Nährlösung, Owens eigener Erfindung, die seine Heilung beschleunigen sollte.

 

Sie wandte sich ab und sah Owen an, der sich über ein Mikroskop beugte. „Iantos Fieber ist weiter gestiegen“, sagte sie leise.

 

Owen hob den Kopf, drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl herum und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Tiefe Falten zeigten sich auf seiner Stirn. „Kannst du Jack Bescheid sagen?“, meinte er schließlich. „Ich sollte ihm ein Update über Iantos Zustand geben.“ Sein ernster Tonfall, ohne jede Spur von Spöttelei oder Sarkasmus und die Tatsache, dass er tatsächlich Ianto und nicht Teaboy oder Jonesy sagte, ließ Tosh einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken rieseln. Sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und eilte die Treppe hoch.

 

Owen musterte die Anzeigen auf den Monitoren, als würden sie ihm die Antwort auf all seine Fragen bieten. Leider taten sie das nicht. Er drehte sich um, stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seines Laborkittels, als Jack die Treppe herunter kam, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. „Es hat sich etwas Neues ergeben.“

 

„Du hast gesagt, seine Wunde ist nicht lebensbedrohlich.“ Jacks blaue Augen blitzten wütend. Dann holte der Leiter von Torchwood Drei tief Luft und seine Miene wurde ausdruckslos.

 

Der Arzt wusste, dass die Wut nicht ihm galt, sondern der Situation. Jack ging nie gut damit um, wenn ein Mitglied seines Teams verletzt wurde. Er fühlte sich automatisch schuldig, selbst wenn er nichts dafür konnte. „Das ist sie auch nicht“, erwiderte Owen. „Der Stachel dieses Aliens…“ Er deutete auf den schwarzen Plastiksack mit den Überresten eines unbekannten Aliens, das der Rift am Stadtrand Cardiffs ausgespuckt hatte. „…also der Stachel selbst hat alle wichtigen Organe verfehlt. Er ist nicht mal besonders tief in Iantos Bauch eingedrungen. Aber es hat irgendwas… transportiert. Wie ein Bienenstachel.“

 

„Du meinst Gift?“, fragte Gwen atemlos, die Jack gefolgt war.

 

Tosh, einige Schritte über ihr auf der Treppe, holte hörbar Luft.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Owen hob die Schultern. „Ich habe in den Datenbanken bisher nichts gefunden, das passt. Aber was es auch war, es enthält ein Protein, das die roten Blutkörperchen in seinem Blut zerstört.“

 

„Was kannst du dagegen tun?“, fragte Jack tonlos. Er durchquerte den Raum und stellte sich neben Iantos Bett, sah auf ihn hinab, den anderen den Rücken zuwendend.

 

„Im Moment gebe ich ihm Antibiotika und Blutkonserven.“ Owen kickte seinen Stuhl zur Seite und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sein Körper scheint dieses Protein abzubauen, wenn auch nur langsam. Das Fieber zeigt, dass seine Abwehrkräfte aktiv sind. Ich habe ein paar Tests gemacht, mit Blutproben von ihm und verschiedenen Medien, die man in Krankenhäusern benutzt um Schadstoffe aus Blut zu filtern, aber hatte kein Glück damit.“ Er warf seinen Teamkolleginnen einen Blick zu und wandte sich dann in Jacks Richtung. „Im Moment überwache ich seinen Zustand und sorge dafür, dass er schläft. Sonst wird er darauf bestehen seinen Anzug anzuziehen und an die Arbeit zu gehen.“

 

„Gut. Mach das“, meinte Jack knapp. Er beugte sich über den schlafenden Waliser, strich ihm das Haar zurück und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich bin oben in meinem Büro und versuche etwas über dieses Ding heraus zu finden.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er die Treppe hoch.

 

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun?“, fragte Gwen.

 

„Ich würde für einen Kaffee morden.“ Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzen rieb sich Owen den Nacken und erinnerte sich daran, dass er ja keinen Kaffee mehr trank seit er tot war.

 

„Ich kann Kaffee machen.“ Gwens Miene hellte sich auf, als sie eine Chance sah, sich nützlich zu machen. „Oder ich gehe und hole Kaffee und auch gleich etwas zu essen, okay? Mittag ist längst vorbei und ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich habe das Frühstück verpasst.“

 

„Gute Idee“, sagte Tosh. Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und polierte die Gläser langsam am Ärmel ihrer Bluse. Nach der Ankunft im Hub hatte sie sich umgezogen und Iantos Blut von ihren Händen gewaschen. „Wir werden sicher noch eine Weile hier sein.“ Es war klar, dass weder sie noch Owen den Hub verlassen würden, bevor Ianto nicht über den Berg war. Gwen würde vermutlich nach Hause wollen, wenn der Riftalarm stumm blieb. Seit Wochen planten sie und Rhys ihre Hochzeit und das Thema beschäftigte ihre Gedanken fast vollständig. Einen Moment lang schämte sich Tosh dafür – natürlich nahm Gwen ihre Arbeit genauso ernst wie der Rest von ihnen. Aber sie ließ auch selten die Gelegenheit aus, sie an ihr „normales Leben“ außerhalb Torchwood zu erinnern.

 

Gwen lief die Treppe hoch – vermutlich um Jack über ihre Pläne in Kenntnis zu setzen. Sie sollte es eigentlich besser wissen. Wenn Jack in seinem Büro brütete, ließ man ihn in Ruhe oder riskierte den Zorn des Captains auf sich zu ziehen.

 

Tosh sah Owen an, der wieder die Monitore anstarrte. „Was kann ich tun?“, fragte sie schlicht und setzte die Brille wieder auf.

 

Owen drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um, als hätte er vergessen, dass sie noch anwesend war. Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich könnte Hilfe bei der Obduktion des Alien brauchen. Normalerweise hätte ich Jack gefragt…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

„Natürlich“, meinte Tosh ruhig. Sie verließ die Treppe und nahm einen von Owens-Ersatzkitteln aus einer Schublade und strich ihr Haar zurück. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Bei einer früheren Gelegenheit hatte sie sich sogar als Ärztin ausgegeben, um ein in London aufgefundenes Alien zu untersuchen, als Owen nach einem Besäufnis unauffindbar war. Jack hätte ihn damals um ein Haar gefeuert… Sie wandte sich mit einem Aufatmen dem Arzt zu. „Womit fangen wir an?“

 

Ein dankbares Lächeln hellte für einen Moment Owens grimmige Miene auf. Tosh war ein echter Kumpel. Er konnte sich einfach immer auf sie verlassen. Leider hatte er das erst kapiert, als es längst zu spät gewesen war… „Wenn du schon mal das Autopsiebesteck aus dem Sterilisator holst, dann wechsle ich noch schnell Teaboys Infusion. Hoffentlich beschwert er sich nicht, dass wir keine mit Kaffeegeschmack haben.“ Der eher müde Scherz brachte ihm immerhin ein leichtes Heben von Toshs Mundwinkeln ein.

 

Dann machten sie sich beide an die Arbeit.

 

 

###

 

 

„Owen?“

 

Der Arzt schreckte hoch, als jemand seine Schulter berührte. „Ich bin wach! Ich bin wach!“, murmelte er automatisch und richtete sich auf. Seit er gestorben war, schlief er nicht mehr, aber er war tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen und hatte Jack nicht gehört. „Wie spät ist es?“ Er gähnte reflexartig – seit er nicht mehr atmete, musste er eigentlich auch nicht gähnen, aber manche Gewohnheiten legte man nur schwer ab.

 

„Kurz nach Mitternacht.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie geht es Ianto?“, fragte er, zum Bett hinübersehend, neben dem eine Lampe mit einer schwachen Glühbirne stand. Hell genug, um zu sehen, sollten Ianto sich regen, aber nicht so hell, dass es seinen Schlaf störte. Der Rest des Raumes lag im Schatten. Owens Arbeitsplatz wurde nur vom Licht, dass der Computerbildschirm abstrahlte, beleuchtet.

 

„Das Fieber ist in den letzten Stunden nicht mehr gestiegen.“ Owen rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Die Schiene an seinen Fingern kratzte trocken über seine Haut. „Es ist aber auch nicht um mehr als ein halbes Grad gesunken.“ Er sah sich um. „Wo ist Tosh? Hast du sie endlich nach Hause geschickt?“

 

„Denkst du wirklich, sie hört auf mich? Sie hat sich oben auf die Couch gelegt, um ein bisschen zu schlafen.“ Jack sah ihn an, dann wieder weg, starrte auf einen Ausdruck mit Laborwerten, der ihm vermutlich gar nichts sagte.

 

Das war so, seit Jack ihn mit diesem merkwürdigen Handschuh wiederbelebt hatte. Manchmal hatte Owen das Gefühl, dass Jack ihn nicht mehr ansehen konnte, seit er ihn zu dieser seltsamen Existenz zwischen Leben und Tod verdammt hatte. Aber das war nichts, über das er zu lange nachdenken wollte.

 

„Er braucht immer noch Blutkonserven.“ Owen lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Sein Eigenblutvorrat ist fast aufgebraucht. Wir müssen uns eventuell später welches aus einem Krankenhaus besorgen.“

 

„Und wenn ich ihm Blut spende?“ Dieses Mal sah Jack ihn direkt an. „Meine Blutgruppe ist Null negativ. Damit kann ich für jede andere Blutgruppe spenden.“

 

„Eine Blutspende? Von dir?“ Der Arzt machte keinen Versuch, seine Skepsis zu verbergen.

 

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich auch ein Mensch bin?“ Jack begann auf und ab zu wandern, fand seinen Weg von einem Rolltisch beschnitten und blieb stehen. Er starrte hinüber zum Bett, als wage er sich nicht in Iantos Nähe. „Ich habe früher schon Blut gespendet, und sie haben alle die Transfusionen überlebt.“ Zumindest lange genug, um an etwas anderem zu sterben. Am Ende war auch sein Blut nur Blut und kein magisches Allheilmittel...

 

„Ja, aber ich habe dein Blut gesehen. Da schwirren noch ein paar andere Dinge herum. Zum Beispiel Antikörper gegen Krankheiten, die noch gar nicht oder nicht auf der Erde existieren. Ich weiß nicht, was sie in seinem geschwächten Zustand in Teaboys Körper anrichten würden.“

 

„Kannst du sie nicht herausfiltern?“, fragte Tosh hinter ihnen.

 

Die beiden Männer wandten sich überrascht zu ihr um.

 

„Ich dachte, du schläfst“, meinte Jack.

 

Tosh winkte ab. „Also?“

 

Owen wollten automatisch widersprechen, stockte dann. „Vielleicht“, stimmte er zögernd zu. „Aber es ist nicht einfach damit getan, dein Blut durch einen Kaffeefilter laufen zu lassen. Dazu braucht man eine spezielle Ausrüstung. Ich müsste das in einem Labor in einem Krankenhaus oder der medizinischen Fakultät der Universität machen, je moderner, desto besser. Eines, das Nanofilter benutzt.“

 

„Sag mir, welche Voraussetzungen das Labor haben muss, und ich starte eine Computersuche“, sagte Tosh ruhig.

 

„Gut.“ Owen nickte ihr zu. „Ich kümmere mich solange darum, dass Teaboy weiterhin nicht vergisst, wie man atmet.“

 

„Und was kann ich tun?“, fragte Jack leise – und für einen Moment sah ihr Captain vollkommen untypisch hilflos drein. Zu warten war einfach nicht sein Ding. Und das tote Alien hatte sich als Sackgasse erwiesen, sowohl was ihre Datenbank als auch was die Autopsie betraf.

 

Tosh trat zu ihm. „Du kümmerst dich darum, dass er nicht vergisst, wofür er kämpft, Jack“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Erinnere ihn daran, dass wir hier auf ihn warten. Das kannst nur du.“ Sie deutete zum Bett. „Warum setzt du dich nicht einfach für eine Weile zu ihm und Owen und ich kümmern uns um alles.“

 

 

###

 

 

„Okay, ich möchte ein Update.“ Jack nippte an seinem Kaffee – aus Instantpulver in der Mikrowelle bereitet - und schnitt eine Grimasse. Das Zeug schmeckte nicht nur nach alten Socken, es verursachte ihm Magenschmerzen. Vielleicht stieg er besser auf Tee um, bis Ianto wieder gesund war.

 

„Die gute Nachricht ist, dass nach zwei Tagen das Fieber endlich komplett weg ist und wir mit den Transfusionen aufhören können. Das bedeutet, ich kann aufhören, Vampir zu spielen und muss dich nicht weiter anzapfen, Jack.“ Owen kritzelte auf dem Block herum, der vor ihm lag. „Die letzten Labortests an dem Alien haben nichts Neues ergeben. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was das genau war, das die roten Blutkörperchen zerstört hat, aber es hat aufgehört, als sein Körper das Protein komplett abgebaut hat. Jones ist seit gut zwei Stunden wach und ansprechbar und ich habe ihm bereits erklärt, was mit ihm los ist.“ Er räusperte sich. „Er ist einverstanden, dass ich es euch mitteile.“

 

Jack schob seinen Kaffeebecher weg. „Was mitteilst, Owen?“, fragte er erzwungen ruhig.

 

„Das Gift – nennen wir es weiter so – hat auch seine Nieren angegriffen. Eine davon ist bereits irreparabel beschädigt und um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube nicht, dass die andere noch lange durchhält. Normalerweise kann man mit einer Niere ganz gut leben, aber die noch funktionierende Niere zeigt die gleichen Gewebeschäden... Er braucht eine Transplantation. So schnell wie möglich.“ Owen verstummte und Schweigen füllte den Raum.

 

Aller Augen richteten sich auf Jack, als der abrupt aufstand und hinter seinem Stuhl stehen blieb, die Hände auf die Rückenlehne gestützt. „Gut. Dann nimm meine.“

 

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Gwen mit weiten Augen. „Redest du… von deinen Nieren?“

 

„Es hat mit meinem Blut funktioniert. Und ihr müsst zugeben, dass es die perfekte Lösung ist.“ Jack klang entschieden, als hätte er sich alles lange und sorgfältig überlegt und zurecht gelegt. „So etwas wird jeden Tag gemacht, richtig? Natürlich können wir nicht in ein Krankenhaus gehen, also muss es hier stattfinden.“ Er ging auf und ab. „Wir brauchen Hilfe, klar. Ich kann…“

 

„Jack…“ Tosh brach ab, Owen hilfesuchend ansehend.

 

Der Arzt stand ebenfalls auf. „Jack, man kann nicht ohne Nieren leben. Nicht länger als ein paar Tage zumindest. Wie willst du…“

 

„Erde an Owen“, erwiderte Jack sarkastisch. „Wir reden von mir. Sie sind vermutlich nachgewachsen, bevor du die Naht ganz schließen kannst. Hey, ich wette, du kannst dir das Nähen sogar sparen – leg einfach ein Tuch drüber, damit Myfanwy mich in der Zwischenzeit nicht für ihr Mittagessen hält.“

 

„Und was genau macht dich zu einem menschlichen Ersatzteillager?“, erklang es scharf hinter ihm.

 

Jack wirbelte herum und erreichte den Eingang des Konferenzzimmers gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Ianto aufzufangen, als der junge Waliser in die Knie ging. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte er besorgt, langsam mit ihm auf den Boden sinkend, die schweißnasse Stirn des jüngeren Mannes gegen die Seite seines Halses spürend, als Iantos Kopf gegen seine Schulter rollte. „Du darfst noch nicht aufstehen.“

 

„Ich wusste, dass ihr über mich redet“, murmelte Ianto. „Denkst du nicht, meine Meinung sollte auch gehört werden?“ Er starrte stirnrunzelnd seine Füße an, als hätte er vergessen, warum sie nur in dicken Wollsocken, aber nicht in den dazu gehörenden Schuhen steckten. Jack hatte Kleidung aus seiner Wohnung besorgt – ein warmes T-Shirt mit langen Ärmeln und eine bequeme, aber verwaschene Jogginghose, in der Ianto sich unter anderen Umständen niemals in Sichtweite seiner Kollegen hätte erwischen lassen.

 

„Nein“, erwiderte Jack. „Alles, was du tun sollst, ist dich hinzulegen und dich auszuruhen. Zur Abwechslung kümmern wir uns mal um dich.“

 

„Ich bin nur etwas außer Puste, es sind verdammt viele Stufen hier hoch, weißt du das?“, wiegelte Ianto ab. „Schon einmal daran gedacht, einen Aufzug einbauen zu lassen?“

 

„Ich schwöre, ich binde dich höchstpersönlich am Bett fest, wenn du so etwas noch einmal machst“, flüsterte Jack ihm ins Ohr. „Und dieses Mal nicht mit einem Knoten aus dem du alleine wieder raus kommst.“

 

Ianto sah zu ihm auf. „Du kannst dich nicht meinetwegen von Owen ausweiden lassen.“

 

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass Owen das vor hat.“ Jack zwang einen leichten Ton in seine Stimme und ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Tosh und Gwen behalten ihn im Auge, und ich verlasse mich darauf, dass sie ihn davon abhalten, mich in handlichen Stücken zu verschachern. Obwohl bei den Schwarzmarktpreisen für Qualitätsorgane könnten wir ein gutes Geschäft machen und unser Budget aufstocken...“

 

„Ich meine das ernst, Jack“, unterbrach ihn der junge Waliser. „Du kannst so etwas nicht machen.“

 

„Ich auch. Ianto, wir können dich in kein Krankenhaus bringen, ohne deinen Zustand erklären zu müssen und die merkwürdigen Dinge, die in deinem Blut herumschwimmen.“ Jack strich ihm über die Wange. „Und ich rede nicht von dem, was du mit den Transfusionen vielleicht von mir bekommen hast. Es sind Rückstände des Alien-Gifts in deinem Blut. Selbst wenn wir das weg erklären könnten…“

 

„UNIT hat eine Klinik in London…“

 

„UNIT hat die entsprechenden Einrichtungen, aber auch sie können keine neuen Nieren für dich aus dem Nichts herzaubern“, wiedersprach Jack. „Aber UNIT ist eine gute Idee. Sie schulden uns von der ganzen Geschichte mit Pharm noch etwas. Ich werde Martha anrufen, sie kann uns bestimmt mit der nötigen Ausrüstung helfen. Und ich bin sicher, sie kommt sofort nach Cardiff, um zu helfen.“ Er rieb mit der Fläche des Daumens sanft über Iantos trockene Lippen, hinderte ihn am Sprechen. „Zufällig weiß ich, dass sie ganz wild darauf ist, dich nackt zu sehen, vermutlich habe ich ihr zu viel von dir vorgeschwärmt, meine Schuld also…“

 

„Jack!“ Ianto packte sein Hemd. „Hör auf Witze zu machen“, sagte er heiser.

 

Jack presste die Stirn gegen Iantos, schluckte hart. „Wenn ich damit aufhöre, dann fange ich an, daran zu denken, dass ich dich verlieren könnte“, flüsterte er.

 

Ihm fiel auf, wie still es um sie geworden war und als Jack den Blick hob, wurde ihm klar, dass es daran lag, das die anderen den Konferenzraum verlassen hatten.

 

„Es tut mir leid, Jack.“ Ianto schluckte, suchte seine Augen. „Wenn ich…“

 

„Sccchh.“ Er stoppte Ianto mit einem Kuss, nahm sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, als der jüngere Mann versuchte, den Blick abzuwenden. „Du gibst nicht einfach auf. Ich verbiete es dir, verstanden.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Sei einmal nicht so verdammt stur, Ianto Jones und lass mich etwas für dich tun.“

 

„Du redest davon, dich aufschneiden zu lassen“, erwiderte Ianto leise. „Ohne jede Garantie, dass es funktioniert.“

 

„Und du bist derjenige, der das ganze Risiko tragen wird.“ Jack zog ihn enger an sich, strich ihm übers Haar, als der junge Waliser mit einem müden Seufzen den Kopf gegen seine Schulter legte. „Ianto, bitte hör mir bitte einen Moment zu. Ich…“ Plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Er presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Haare. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“ Der Knoten in seinem Hals erstickte die Worte fast, als sie schließlich kamen.

 

„Wir haben nicht einmal die gleiche Blutgruppe“, entgegnete Ianto nach einer Pause.

 

„Das ist kein Argument dagegen. Mit dem Blutspenden hat es auch geklappt. Null negativ, schon vergessen? Ich bin ein universeller Spender.“

 

„So eine Überraschung“, murmelte Ianto. Er fuhr mit einem Finger an Jacks Hosenträger entlang. „Owen hat es mir erklärt. Es ist nicht nur die Blutgruppe, die bei einer Transplantation stimmen muss.“

 

„Spar dir deine Worte. Du kannst mich nicht davon abbringen.“ Jack fing seine Hand ein, presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Finger. „Du solltest zurück ins Bett. Sonst denkt Owen noch, ich treibe hier sonst was mit dir.“ Als keine Antwort kam, griff er erneut nach Iantos Kinn, hob seinen Kopf an. Die Augen des jungen Walisers waren geschlossen. „Owen!“

 

Sekunden später steckte der Arzt den Kopf zur Tür herein und half ihm wortlos, Ianto die Treppe hinunter und durch den Hub zur Couch zu manövrieren. Jack nahm eine Decke von der Rückenlehne und breitete sie über Ianto, während Owen ein Stethoskop aus der Tasche zog und seinen Herzschlag abhörte. Auf den Tastsinn seiner Finger konnte er sich nicht mehr verlassen.

 

„Er schläft.“ Owen sah zu ihm auf. „Deshalb habe ich ihm verboten, auf zu stehen, er ist völlig erschöpft. Sobald er aufwacht, schaff ihn zurück ins Bett. Sollte dir nicht schwer fallen.“ Er richtete sich auf. „Ich bin unten, falls du mich brauchst.“

 

Jack nahm auf dem freien Ende der Couch Platz, bettete vorsichtig Iantos Kopf in seinen Schoß. „Danke, Owen. Wo sind Gwen und Tosh?“ Er strich dem jungen Waliser das Haar aus der Stirn zurück.

 

„Ich habe sie losgeschickt, um Kaffee und etwas zu essen zu holen.“ Owen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, ich gebe dir eine Chance, Teaboy ungestört von deiner verrückten Idee zu überzeugen.“

 

Jack nickte und nahm Iantos kalte Hand in seine, rieb sanft seine Finger, um die Blutzirkulation in Gang zu bringen.

 

„Du weißt, dass es keine Garantie gibt“, sagte der Arzt, seine Stimme rau. „Selbst wenn ihr kompatibel seid, kann sein Körper die Organe immer noch abstoßen. Er wird den Rest seines Lebens Medikamente nehmen müssen, deren Nebenwirkungen zum Teil sehr heftig sind. Es wird sich einiges ändern. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er wieder völlig belastbar sein wird und in den aktiven Dienst kann. Oder ob er es überhaupt will.“

 

„Und wie groß sind seine Chancen, wenn wir es nicht versuchen?“, fragte Jack, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

 

„Gering. Er kann mit Dialyse eine Weile überleben, aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sich die eine Niere regeneriert. Die andere ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall...“, meinte Owen.

 

„Eben.“ Jack schwieg einen Moment. „Owen. Du warst vor Katies Tod ein ausgezeichneter Chirurg.“

 

„Fragst du mich, ob ich mir zutraue, Teaboy aufzuschneiden und wieder zusammen zu flicken? Herrgott, Jack, ich war kein Transplantationschirurg. Ich habe mal bei einer Transplantation assistiert, aber das ist eine Ewigkeit her. Und vergiss das hier nicht.“ Owen hielt die Hand mit den geschienten Fingern hoch. „Du hoffst besser, dass Martha sich das zutraut. Außer du findest doch noch eine Möglichkeit, Jones in ein Krankenhaus zu stecken.“

 

Jack sah ihn an. „Nein. Owen, ich vertraue dir. Und Martha.“

 

 

###

 

 

„Und wie ist es, mich in dir zu spüren?“

 

Ianto rollte mit den Augen und Jack hätte vor Erleichterung Luftsprünge machen können. Er begnügte sich vorerst damit, die Hand auf Iantos Schulter zu legen.

 

„Wie lange hast du darauf gewartet, diesen Spruch aufzusagen?“ Seine Stimme war rau und matter als sonst, sein Akzent betonter, die Narkose noch nicht ganz verflogen.

 

„Oh, seit Tagen“, erwiderte er leichthin, beugte sich über den anderen Mann und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Martha meinte, sie hätte noch nie ein so schönes Paar Nieren wie meine gesehen und du warst ein sehr braver Junge und hast ohne Klagen weit aufgemacht. Ich soll dich von ihr grüßen. Sie sieht morgen nach dir. Es ist fast Mitternacht, ich habe alle nach Hause geschickt.“

 

„Versuch mich nicht zum Lachen zu bringen oder meine Nähte platzen.“ Ianto sah ihn an. „Jack, ich... Danke, ich bin... wenn du nicht...“

 

„Sccccch.“ Jack schnitt ihm mit einem Kuss das Wort ab und küsste ihn dann gleich noch einmal, nur zur Sicherheit. „Ich habe strenge Anweisungen, dich nicht länger als ein paar Minuten wach zu halten.“

 

„Und du hältst dich... auch daran?“ Ianto schloss die Augen. „Das ist neu.“

 

„Martha hat mir damit gedroht, mir noch ein paar Körperteile zu entnehmen, dieses Mal ohne Narkose. Wobei ich mich irgendwie jetzt schon sehr viel leichter fühle.“ Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Iantos Gesicht, glättete die Fältchen um Mund und Augen, die Schmerz und Erschöpfung dort hinterlassen hatten. „Ruh dich aus. Du brauchst deine Kraft um gesund zu werden und um die Unmengen an Untersuchungen durch zu stehen, die sie für dich vorgesehen haben. Und warte erst ab, welche Tests ich für dich vorgesehen habe, sobald ich dich nach Hause bringen darf.“

 

Ianto lächelte und drehte das Gesicht in Jacks Hand. „Ich liebe dich auch“, murmelte er.

 

Jack war froh, dass Ianto die Augen geschlossen hatte und ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er schluckte gegen den Knoten in seiner Kehle an. Vielleicht würde Ianto sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass er ihm nicht geantwortet hatte, wenn er wieder aufwachte.

 

„Deine OP?“, fragte Ianto unerwartet. Er war doch noch nicht eingeschlafen und öffnete die Lider, um ihn suchend anzusehen.

 

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Offenbar hatte die Narkose eine komische Wirkung auf mich, eine Zeitlang dachte ich, Owen hat sein Versprechen wahrgemacht und ein Weevil operiert mich...“ Er hob die Hand, als sich Iantos Augen mit Erstaunen weiteten. „Es war ein Traum oder eine Halluzination, Martha meinte, das kann vorkommen. Aber lass dir eines sagen, Weevil oder nicht, mit Narkose war es wesentlich angenehmer als sonst.“ Jack hob sein Hemd hoch und drehte sich, um seine makellose Haut zu zeigen. „Aber... siehst du, keine Narbe.“

 

„Pack das lieber weg, bis ich mich wieder bewegen kann.“ Ianto gähnte und blinzelte schläfrig. „Vielleicht sollte ich…“

 

„Schlafen.“ Jack zog einen Hocker mit Rollen ans Bett und setzte sich. „Gute Idee.“ Er nahm eine von Iantos Händen in seine. „Wir sollten wirklich darüber nachdenken, hier ein Doppelbett aufzustellen…“

 

Ein Lächeln spielte um Iantos Mundwinkel, als er einschlief.

 

 

###

 

 

 

„Ich präsentiere den Teaboy 2.0. Altes Modell, aber mit ein paar neuen Ersatzteilen.“ Owen machte eine weitausholende Geste wie ein Gameshowmoderator, als Ianto – noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen nach drei Wochen Bettruhe, aber aus eigenem Antrieb – zu ihnen trat. „Jetzt mit mehr Jack, und ich meine noch mehr als er ohnehin schon auf regelmäßiger Basis intus hat. Ich bezweifle, man kann es eine Verbess…“

 

Den Rest des Satzes erstickte Ianto indem er dem Arzt einen übertriebenen Schmatzer direkt auf den Mund verpasste.

 

Einen Moment lang stand Owen wie erstarrt da, den Mund weit offen, dann wischte sich der Arzt unter wütendem Spucken und Fluchen das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ab und verschwand unter dem Gelächter seiner Freund nach unten in die Krankenstation, etwas über undankbare Patienten und rotzfreche Teaboys murrend.

 

Jack trat zu dem amüsiert lächelnden Waliser und zog ihn an sich. Er tippte Iantos Kopf ein wenig nach hinten, und sah ihm einen langen Moment in die Augen, bevor er ihn küsste.

 

Vage hörte Ianto Lachen und Klatschen, dann musste er sich völlig darauf konzentrieren, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er schloss die Augen und hielt sich an Jack fest, bis der leichte Schwindel verflog, spürte das gleichmäßige, starke Schlagen eines Herzes gegen seinen Brustkorb und wusste nicht zu sagen, ob es seines oder Jacks war.

 

 

Ende


End file.
